Roughin' It
Roughin' It is an episode of Hey Arnold!. Synopsis Grandpa takes Arnold and Gerald camping. When they arrive Arnold and Gerald jump out of the car to get to the sea as quickly as possible, but Grandpa holds them back and explains to them that they need to make camp first. After that they shall collect firewood and get water. Arnold and Gerald are not pleased with that at all but they do as they are told. When they are done they are again going to swim and fish, but Grandpa says that they need to know some basic survival skills. So they go deeper into the woods together. Grandpa teaches them everything about reading tracks and finding food ("Red and sweet are good to eat, but I swear by this sonnet, green'll make you vomit!"). At night Arnold and Gerald are unable to sleep because of mosquitoes, and Grandpa's snoring and flatulence (the aftereffects of eating beans). Therefore they decide to tell Grandpa that they want to go home in the morning. Grandpa is shocked. He doesn't understand why the boys can't enjoy their excursion and tries to explain that the only way to camp is to get cold, dirty and hungry. Just then Big Bob Pataki parks his RV 2000 next to Arnold's camp. Helga and Phoebe are with him. When Helga learns from Phoebe that Arnold is camping next to them she thinks about how she can manage to be alone with him and so she decides to convince the others to make a trip to Ophelia's Overlook. For breakfast the Pataki's have steaks and eggs which make Arnold's and Gerald's mouth water. So Helga invites the boys to eat with them. After breakfast she suggests a walk in the woods. Big Bob uses this opportunity to try out the hi-tech equipment he got for testing. Bob gets the solar powered Facemister, Phoebe the computerized Pathfinder and Helga gets the Deluxe Fridge-o-Pack chocked full of pre-packaged gourmet food — a large fridge which is giving her a very hard time to carry up the mountain. When they arrive at the top the pathfinder breaks and the whole food is rotting away. Just when Helga is about to share a single moment alone with her beloved, Bob suggests to go back to the camp. Everyone but Helga is happy to hear that and ready to go. When the sun sets Bob gets cold. So he tries to switch off the Facemister whereupon he gets an electric shock. He gets angry and confesses that they got lost. Now it's Arnold's and Gerald's turn to guide the group because thanks to Grandpa they know how to trace back their tracks. They manage to find edible berries as well. After a while they find the way back to the camp. Arnold and Gerald did enjoy the walk so much that they ask Grandpa to stay one more night and camp out the old fashioned way. Grandpa happily agrees. Plot External links *Discussion of this episode in Hey Arnold! Rewatch community on LiveJournal Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Arnold Category:Episodes that focus on Helga Category:Episodes that focus on Gerald Category:Episodes that focus on Phoebe Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript